SNAP
by Mad-Friend
Summary: Gordon has been asked to take care of Alan's pet alligator, Eglantine, while Alan's doing his term of duty onboard Thunderbird 5. It's a task Gordon takes extremely seriously. LOOSE ENDS Added. John's prank comes back to haunt him, or does it? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

As always my admiration goes to Gerry Anderson and his gifted team for creating (in my opinion) the greatest TV series on the planet.

I'd also like to extend my thanks to my very dear friend Yvette for her help and advice and also for the FAB job she did beta reading. What would I have done without you, Yvette? Thankyou.

SNAP.

She's three feet long, with scaly skin and was Alan's 21st birthday present. She is his pride and joy. Gordon has been asked to take care of her, whilst Alan's doing his tour of duty on Thunderbird Five. It's a responsibility Gordon takes seriously.

Genus; Alligatoridae. Scientific classification: _Alligator sinensis_, the Chinese alligator makes its home in the Yangzi River basin where it is now threatened with extinction. It is more timid and much smaller than the American alligator, averaging 5 ft. and seldom exceeds 2.5 m (8 ft) in length, and is considered of little threat to human beings.

Genus; Crocodylidae. Scientific classification: _Palaeosuchus palpebrosus._ The Caiman closely resembles alligators except for the bony scales on their bellies. All are found in the American Tropics close to bodies of water. The smallest, about 1.5 m (5 ft), is Cuvier's dwarf or armoured caiman, which has heavily ossified, or bony, skin.

In the year 2037 scientists genetically engineered a new genus of alligator by cross breeding the docile Chinese alligator, _alligator sinensis,_ with the equally docile American Tropics Caiman, Cuvier's dwarf, _Palaeosuchus palpebrosus._ By altering specific sections of the genetic coding of both reptiles they produced the new hybrid genus, sinensis palpebrosus, the pygmy alligator.

- - - - - - - -

Day one:

In the east facing, lower ground floor lounge, Scott's gaze reluctantly shifted from the TV screen. He frowned in distraction as Gordon walked past the lounge windows for the fourth time. Gordon appeared preoccupied about something. Eventually Scott shrugged and tuned back to the archive footage of the Concorde's final commercial flight, which had taken place on 24th of October 2003 from Heathrow. Several minutes later he heard footsteps approaching but remained focused on the screen as Gordon entered. Flicking him a glance, Scott noticed Gordon making a furtive survey of the room.

"Something wrong?"

"What makes you say that?"

Scott studied him briefly, noting the look of tension about him as Gordon continued making furtive sweeps of the room. Gordon's hands were bunched tight in his pockets, another sign of his disquiet. Scott shrugged dismissively and turned back to his programme.

"Okay, there is something."

"So, do I have to guess or are you eventually going to tell me?" Scott waited as Gordon shuffled tensely, his face taut with indecision.

"I've misplaced Eglantine."

"Misplaced?" Scott's mouth quirked.

"Okay, I've lost her then, temporarily!"

"Careless of you," Scott said leaning to see round Gordon who was now blocking his view of the TV screen. "You make a better door than a window."

Gordon took the hint and moved.

"How'd you lose her?"

"If I knew the answer to that we wouldn't be having this conversation. Look, I could do with some advice."

"Find her," Scott quipped.

"I'm serious. I've been outwitted by a reptile. I can't find her anywhere."

"So that's what you were up to. I wondered what you were doing when I saw you wandering back and forth several times. Alan's not going to like you very much when he finds out you've lost his birthday present from Tin-Tin."

"You're not going to tell him!"

"I'm not that much of a sadist."

"Promise me you won't say anything to the others."

"I won't say anything to the others; now would you mind moving."

"Scott, what am I going to do?"

Scott sighed as the credits rolled. He looked at his brother. "Have you checked the pond?"

"Several times. It was my first port of call."

"Have you checked the kitchen out?"

"No need, there were no screams coming from that direction."

"Tin-Tin's room?"

"No screams from there either."

"Tin-Tin's hardly likely to scream; she bought it, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was before she knew they'd lied to her when they told her it was fully grown at eighteen inches."

Scott grinned at the memory, recalling the looks on their faces when the reptile continued growing until it had reached its present size. "Which makes it all the more astonishing you can't find it now," he said. "It's hardly invisible at three feet in length."

"Well it might as well be for all the luck I've had. It could be anywhere on this island by now and I've run out of options. Any suggestions?"

"Try using bait."

"What sort of bait?"

"Use your initiative," Scott uttered, rolling his eyes.

- - - - - - - -

'_Use my initiative,' _Gordon repeated. That phrase had been turning over inside his head for the past several minutes. The best bait to lure the alligator back into her outdoor enclosure would be live bait, but the only live bait they had were the koi. He'd rather take his chances with Alan than face his father's wrath. '_Initiative, initiative.' _Gordon's eyes lit up. He dashed indoors and headed to the kitchen, which to his relief was empty. A quick glance at his watch showed he still had a few minutes before Kyrano made a start on dinner. Gordon whipped open the 6ft. high 27 cu.ft. fridge and scanned the contents. He immediately focused on the prime fillet of beef joint. It _was_ on the large side but beggars couldn't be choosers. Gordon grabbed it and headed outdoors to lay an irresistible trail with which to tempt Alan's alligator back into her enclosure.

- - - - - - - -

Four minutes later Kyrano entered the kitchen washed his hands and set about preparing the pastry for the Beef Wellington. Wrapping it in film, he placed it in the fridge, and bent down to the lower shelf and automatically extracted the oval ceramic platter. He shut the fridge door and turned towards to the work counter. He had taken several steps before realisation dawned. He glanced down at the barren plate, hesitated, stared at it again then headed back to the fridge, assuming the large fillet must have somehow been dislodged from the platter. He opened the door, bent down and carefully scoured the insides. His face was a mask of perplexity as he straightened up and closed the gleaming metallic door. He then went over to the walk in chiller and checked the freezer contents. With his brow knit in mystification, Kyrano went back over to the fridge, checked once more before selecting alternative ingredients and, with an enigmatic look on his face, began to make a meatloaf instead.

- - - - - - - -

"Seen anything yet?"

Gordon inhaled sharply, jumped and whipped round to see Scott peering at him as he hunkered down in the undergrowth.

"Yeah, I caught her hours ago. I just thought I'd squat down here to top up my tan and admire the colony of ants that are currently devouring Eglantine's bait."

"Tut-tut." Scott shook his head at him. "You won't want dinner then if you're that absorbed."

"I'm coming."

"And the trap?"

"I'm gonna gamble she won't show for half an hour."

Scott looked at the trail of beef leading into the enclosure. "Yep, if I were a 'pygmy' alligator I wouldn't be in any rush to devour that…….especially when there's a pond of fourteen prime succulent koi swimming less than three hundred yards from here." Gordon's pallor that matched that of sweating cheese. "Thanks! You really know how to cheer a fella up. What am I going to do?"

"About dinner?"

"About that damned alligator!"

Scott gave Gordon a sympathetic look. "As I see it, you have three options, you can come clean and admit you've let her escape, you can skip dinner and keep a twenty-four hour watch on the pond……"

"And the third option?"

"Change your name and emigrate."

Gordon snorted. "Thanks! You're a big help. There is a fourth option."

"What's that?"

"I can forget the first three and just concentrate on dinner."

- - - - - - - -

Gordon was aware of Scott's disgruntled face directed at him as both studied the meatloaf on their plates.

"I thought we were having Beef Wellington, Kyrano?" Jeff said, moving the meatloaf around as if that would transform it into Beef Wellington.

"That is so, Mr. Tracy. However an unexpected improvisation was called for. I hope your enjoyment is not deterred by the alternative."

"Hmmm," Jeff said. "Thank you Kyrano. Something happened to the beef?"

"It would appear so, Mr. Tracy."

- - - - - - - -

Day two:

Mrs. Tracy breezed through the door of her bedroom, abruptly halted and almost dropped her freshly laundered clothes. Her blue eyes narrowed on the protruding boots.

"You've a good explanation for being under my bed, young man?" She had the satisfaction of hearing a sharp intake of breath followed by a muffled thud as the bed jerked up a couple of inches.

Gordon sucked in his breath and wriggled out from beneath his grandmother's bed, rubbing the back of his head. "Grandma, hi."

"I'm waiting, and don't think plastering your face with your most winning smile will work with me."

Gordon viewed the stern, suspicious face with consternation and the smile dropped off his face. He had two choices here; he could confess the truth that he was searching for the alligator and risk the aftermath that would ensue, or he could confess to the reason she _thought_ he was in her room. He swallowed hard. 'I'm really out of options_,'_ he thought. "Would you believe I lost something?"

Mrs. Tracy folded her arms and began tapping her foot on the tiled marble floor. "Young man, don't mess with me."

Gordon quaked at the woman who barely reached his pectoral muscle. "Okay, Gran, you got me. I was about to rig one of my pranks."

"I thought so! You obviously haven't learned from your last encounter with me. (Joker series. The joker versus Grandma).

"I'm real sorry Grandma. It won't happen again. Oh, and er, Grandma? I really wouldn't bother Dad with this."

"Oh, it's no bother."

- - - - - - - -

Jeff watched his fourth born enter the lounge, a twitchy nervousness about him as he hurriedly scanned the room and left again. Jeff arched a brow at John, who arched a brow back. Both looked round as Mrs. Tracy entered; a distracted expression on her face.

"Is anything wrong Mother?"

"Have you noticed anything odd about Gordon's behaviour lately?"

Jeff and John exchanged looks. "Why do you ask?"

"There's something; I can't just put my finger on it, but he's been acting mighty strangely. I found him in my room a little while ago and he _actually_ confessed his intention to pull a prank on me."

Jeff's brow came down. "Are you sure? I thought he'd have more sense than to target you, after the last time."

"That's what I thought, too. And you know what the strange thing is? If he was planning one of his jokes, I didn't see any paraphernalia on him."

"I'll have a word with him."

"Dad, if you don't mind my suggesting it, now that we know he could be planning another joke, why don't we just keep a closer watch on him?"

Jeff thought this over. "You know son, you might be right. No point in alerting him. We'll monitor him more closely and see what develops."

Over the next few days Gordon's odd behaviour was noted by everyone, but apart from Scott no one knew why. They assumed wrongly that he was devising one of his pranks.

- - - - - - - -

Day five:

"You're looking quite desperate," Scott informed him as he stood over Gordon.

Gordon shrugged, keeping his eyes on the Koi pond.

"People are beginning to notice."

Gordon looked up then and gave him and scrutinised himsharply. "Have they said anything? Do they suspect?"

"Not as far as I know, although Dad's got it into his head that you've taken quite a shine to his Koi. Look, why don't you put yourself out of your misery and just come clean? I'm sure everyone will pull together to find her."

Gordon shook his head, emphatically. "I'd rather bungee jump into a cactus patch than run the risk of Alan finding out."

Scott pursed his lips in amusement. "Alan's going to find out anyway. He's due home in a couple of days."

"Two days, fourteen hours and thirty:" Gordon glanced at his watch. "Seven minutes."

"Not keeping track then?"

"I need to think of something, and fast."

"You could try laying more bait."

"I've already tried that. The ants are now the size of tarantulas and have developed gourmet tastes."

Scott chuckled at the exaggeration. "Then try something different."

"Like what?"

"How should I know? I'm not a pygmy alligator-caiman cross."

"_Alligator sinensis palpebrosus_ to be exact. It's a genetic hybrid of the Chinese species and the Cuvier's dwarf caiman. Using cross matched sections of DNA from both reptiles they then altered the reptile's genetic coding to produce the pygmy. By rights they should have given it a better genus name. Pygmy alligator sounds inept."

"Been doing your homework, eh?"

"I like to know what I'm dealing with."

"Has it helped?"

"Would I still be guarding Dad's Koi if it had? I reckon I'd have more luck trying to skateboard through quick drying cement than catching that slippery sucker."

Scott chuckled. "You don't think she could have escaped from the island, do you?"

"I shouldn't think so, she's fresh water. She'll stick close to a fresh water source. I doubt she'd risk the open seas."

"You look like you could use a break, want me to help?"

Gordon gave Scott a grateful look. "Would you mind standing guard over the Koi until I get back? I need the bathroom. Then I'm going to raid the fridge. I'm starving and I might just have anther look around the house while I'm there."

"I can't see the alligator wanting to go into the house."

"Under normal circumstances she wouldn't, but if she's not currently occupied thinning out the island's wildlife then she'll be hungry and attracted by the food smells."

"Better go and check then."

"Thanks Scott, I won't be long."

- - - - - - - -

Having conducted another fruitless search of the ground floor, Gordon headed for the upper floor. He was passing the lounge and noticed it was vacant, which left him with a perfect opportunity. He conducted a lightning fast search when he noticed Virgil's piano was open. '_Stranger things have happened_.' Gordon thought, as he peered into the depths.

"What are you up to?"

Gordon's head hit the lid as he jerked up. He winced, swore under his breath and wheeled round to see a suspicious John eyeing him.

"Well?"

'_Go on, tell him.' _Gordon knew he could trust John not to say anything and the idea was very appealing to have a third party on board, working with him to find Eglantine. He opened his mouth, took a deep breath then closed it again as Virgil walked in. Virgil instantly felt the atmosphere.

"What's going on here?"

John arched a brow at Gordon and waited. John and Virgil exchanged baffled looks as Gordon mumbled something unintelligible and shot past them, heading for the kitchen.

- - - - - - - -

Gordon reached into the fridge, grabbed a couple of deep fried chicken wings then saw the plate of large fresh succulent tiger prawns residing on the bottom shelf. He grabbed a synthetic food bag and scooped the lot in. He did a rapid exit with the tiger prawns and headed towards Eglantine's enclosure. He then laid a trail into the enclosure and waited.

- - - - - - - -

Kyrano looked at the empty plate. He gave a cursory glance inside the fridge and stared at the plate again, stroking his chin thoughtfully. He still had a contemplative expression on his face when Mrs. Tracy entered and reached round him into the fridge. She extracted the empty plate with a frown and looked at him. "Kyrano, where are the tiger prawns?"

"I am afraid I do not have the answer to that, Mrs. Tracy. I was rather hoping you might enlighten me. As that is not the case, it has occurred to me that Mr. Tracy must have fed them to his Koi, knowing how partial they are to them. Tiger prawns are considered somewhat of a delicacy for Koi. No doubt the Koi enjoyed them," Kyrano muttered, archly.

"Which leaves us without a main course."

'_Again.'_

"Want me to have a word with him?"

"Perhaps a diplomatic word might be in order, Mrs. Tracy."

"Oh, I can be as diplomatic as the occasion calls for," Mrs. Tracy declared with a determined gleam in her eye. "I've never heard the like of it, feeding our main course to a bunch of overindulged, pampered fish," she muttered, heading for the upper floor.

- - - - - - - -

Day seven: 9:37am.

Gordon's manner was absorbed as he paced his room. He checked his watch again and frowned. He had to do something and _fast_. Time was running out. Alan would be home at sixteen hundred hours and he still hadn't found the alligator. Gordon continued to pace his room then halted, suddenly; an alert look came into his eyes. "_Heck_! I don't know why I didn't think of that before."

He raced to Tin-Tin's room only to find it empty. While he was there he conducted a quick search but there was no sign of the elusive reptile. He then headed for the lounge and found Tin-Tin poring over a celebrity magazine featuring the Cass Carnaby Five.

"Hi honey," he greeted casually, dropping into the seat beside her and placing an arm around her shoulder. "Good job Alan's not here to see you drooling over him. You know how jealous he gets."

"I was not drooling!" Tin-Tin sniffed, indignantly.

Gordon held his hands up in a placating manner. "Okay, sorry, honey." Gordon waited several minutes as she continued flicking through the magazine. Finally she turned to him. "You wanted something?"

"Funny you should ask. I just wondered which pet store you bought Eglantine from."

"Why?"

"No particular reason, just wondered, that's all."

Tin-Tin regarded his enquiry with suspicion but he seemed genuine so she replied, "I can't remember the name of it."

Gordon's heart sank and he wasn't sure he didn't groan aloud.

"But I have their business card."

Gordon almost snatched it from her when she returned and held it out. He remembered, just, to appear nonchalant as he accepted it.

"Thanks honey," he said, dropping a kiss on her cheek before casually ambling from the room. Out of Tin-Tin's line of vision he dashed to Alan's room, quickly located a recent photo of Eglantine then sprinted down the corridor. Once in his own room, he typed in the web address, did a quick online check and found the store. He punched in the section he wanted then sat and perused the photos of the pygmy alligators they currently had available. He scrutinised each one looking for a perfect match to Eglantine's photo. There was _one_. He dashed back into the lounge and skidded to a halt. Tin-Tin was still there and still perusing the magazine. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you up to?"

Gordon knew he had to get her out of there, and fast. His parent could be along at any moment. He dismissed the notion of confiding in her before the thought had even germinated. She would be upset and then she'd tell Alan. He schooled his features into a convincing smile and said, "Your Dad's looking for you, he's in the garden." Gordon winced at having to lie to her. Once she'd left and he was certain he wouldn't be overheard, he made a rapid call to the pet store, selecting sound only and waited with bated breath to the ringing tone. "Pick up! Pick up the phone damn it!"

"Good morning, 'Exotic Reptiles.' Eduardo speaking, how may I help?"

"You have an _Alligator sinensis Palaeosuchus palpebrosus_, a pygmy alligator, reference number 694032795. Is it still available?" Gordon didn't realise how hard he was gripping onto the vid-phone as he listened to the static, waiting for a reply.

"One moment sir, while I check with my colleague." Eduardo Vasquez held the phone away from his ear, pressed the secrecy button, counted to thirty, and then reconnected the call. "You are in luck, sir. We have only one available and it is the one you enquired after; reference number 694032795."

Gordon exhaled audibly. "Reserve it for me. I'll be in to collect it in three hours."

"Very good, sir." Eduardo Vasquez replaced his receiver with a satisfied click, looked across at his expectant colleague and said, "Put a reserve sign on that pygmy alligator, Philippe, we've sold it."

"Which su….customer bought that then?"

Eduardo shrugged. "Didn't ask his name, but he'll be here in three hours. And Philippe?"

Philippe turned with an enquiring look.

"Make sure that creature's tranquillised."

- - - - - - - -

10:03am.

John loaded the last of his supplies on board Thunderbird Three then headed to his room to recheck his holdall and pack any last minute items.

"One hour, then that's it for another month," he said, checking his watch. "Pity I won't be around for the fireworks. I'd loved to have seen Gordon's face when he discovers Eglantine is back in her enclosure." John smiled as he punched in the code to his room. "Well, girl, we've had our fun. Watching Gordon's antics has relieved the boredom perfectly but the fun must end. It's time to get you back." John halted, hesitated, blinked then peered at the titanium cage. The door was ajar. "Damn!" He began a rapid search of his room, then the bathroom and finally the adjoining bedroom, which happened to be Virgil's. "Hell, this is all I need," he said, running an agitated hand through his hair. "If someone has let that thing out, I'll kill them." John checked his watch again. He had less than an hour to find her. He scoured the gardens, an eclectic mix of Eastern, Western and Tropical planting. He then searched the surrounding land, but the search proved fruitless. He then checked the Koi pond. John approached it with trepidation. If it had gotten into the pond then it would have made short work of those Koi and Dad would be, well he didn't want to contemplate what his parent would be.

- - - - - - - -

10:45am

"Scott, I've got the perfect solution, but I need you to cover for me while I nip over to the mainland."

A wary look crossed Scott's face.

"I've found a perfect match for Eglantine."

"Are you mad? Dad'll bust a gut when he finds out. John and I are due in Thunderbird Three in fifteen minutes. And what happens if the original turns up?"

"Just cover for me. I'll deal with that unlikely scenario, if it happens."

"Okay," Scott sighed, "it's your hide."

"Thanks, bro." Gordon raced down to the hangar and boarded T1. Scott cleared him for takeoff and he completed the pre-flight checks before his parent got wind of it and vetoed his plans. Gordon worked out he should be back with the replacement about fifteen to twenty minutes before Alan was due back. Gordon was airborne just as his father entered the lounge and demanded to know what was going on. Scott murmured something but Jeff was having none of it.

"Gordon? Get back here, now! What do you think I'm running here? Summer camp, where you can just come and go as you please? You know better than to go joy riding to the mainland when John's due for take-off shortly."

"I'm sure he won't mind me not saying goodbye this once, sir, but this can't wait." Gordon knew he'd be hauled over the coals for this breach in protocol but it would be worth it once he had this replacement safely in Eglantine's enclosure.

"Your flagrant disregard for authority will be dealt with when you return."

"Yes, sir."

- - - - - - - -

"John! There you are." John wheeled round from his vigil by the pond to see Scott watching him. "Dad's been looking for you, it's time to go."

_'Damn! This is all I need. Time's up. I've no option but to leave Eglantine to her own devices.' _"F.A.B. I'm on my way."

Fifteen minutes later, Thunderbird Three was airborne.

- - - - - - - -

Gordon examined the reptile, double checked the photo of Eglantine and, satisfied it was a perfect match, withdrew his wallet from his black leather jacket.

"Cash, sir?"

"You've something against notes?"

"No, sir. We just don't have many customers of your calibre dealing in currency. They usually prefer plastic."

Gordon had no intention of having this transaction traced back to him should something go wrong.

"Do you want it gift wrapped, sir?" Eduardo held his breath, mentally crossing his fingers.

"Just box it up."

"You, have er, experience of these reptiles?"

"Yeah, I've got experience." Gordon said dryly. He thanked the man and bolted for the small private airfield, reserved for a select clientele. It saved time and was perfect for bypassing the large airport with its delays and grid locked passengers. He was airborne just over an hour from his initial touchdown. Gordon Tracy breathed easier than he had for the past seven days. He turned slightly to check his passenger was still secure then headed for home.

- - - - - - - -

Gordon gained clearance and landed twenty minutes before Thunderbird Three was due back. His parent was waiting for an explanation but that would have to be postponed until he'd put the replacement in the enclosure. Concluding the post-flight checks, Gordon borrowed one of the hover-jets, loaded the crate onto it and by stealth, cunning and ingenuity, avoided being intercepted before he'd reached the enclosure. Thunderbird Three's engine's signalled its arrival and Gordon put extra vigour into his efforts. His fitness proved a bonus as he manhandled the crate opening inside the enclosure then released the mechanisms. The three foot reptile slithered forward, hissed and flicked its tail at him. Favouring him with a menacing glower it scooted forward to the pool section. Gordon breathed a sigh of relief. He'd made it, with minutes to spare. Now to placate his parent.

- - - - - - - -

"Here girl. Daddy's home. Come on baby." Alan frowned when 'Eglantine' glowered at him, hissed and scurried to the far corner of her enclosure. Alan blinked, squared his shoulders and held out the tempting bait. "Come on, baby. I know it's been a month, but that's no reason to be all grouchy with me." Alan sank down on his haunches and held out the tasty morsel. "Come on Eglantine, honey, this is your favourite." 'Eglantine' viewed the chicken carcass with distain and backed further away. Alan edged forward, dangling the treat. Several things happened at once. He heard an unfamiliar bellowing sound. The alligator opened its mouth, hissed and lunged forward. Alan gasped, back peddled, dropped the carcass and dived for the gate as the sound of clamping jaws snapped shut, inches behind him. He swung the gate hard, secured the lock and gaped in shock at the tempestuous reptile. He then noticed something else: his female had changed sex and this alligator had an extra toe on his hind limb. There were also slight variations on his osteoderms. Anyone else would have missed the differences of the bony plates, but Alan knew his alligator well. A look came over his face that didn't bode well for Gordon, and Alan headed with determination toward the house.

- - - - - - - -

"Hi, bro, how's Eglantine?"

"You tell me."

Gordon lowered his magazine. Alan had the look of a man chewing on a wasp. Gordon's mind went into overdrive. He _had_ secured the lock properly this time; he knew he had. _'Please God; not again. I've had all I can take for one week.' _"Don't know what you mean," he bluffed. "She's there, isn't she?"

"Something is; that's for sure. But my question is what?"

Gordon heaved a momentary sigh of relief then went into bluff mode. "What else can it be, but Eglantine? She's probably just got a touch of indigestion that's all. You know how temperamental alligators can be?"

"Temperamental enough to change sex?"

Virgil, Scott and Tin-Tin entered the lounge and halted. "What's changed sex?" they chorused.

"Eglantine."

"Nah, you must be mistaken. How can you tell, anyway?" Virgil enquired.

"The males have a unique call."

"Well, maybe Eglantine was male all along and you just didn't know it," Scott supplied.

"And she grew an extra toe on her hind limb and her osteoderms altered," Alan added dryly.

"Osteoderms?" Tin-Tin enquired.

"The armour type bony plates along her body."

"Oh."

"So, Gordon. How do you explain that?"

Gordon shrugged, inching lower in his seat. "Beats me."

"I will, if you don't tell me what you've done to my alligator. You've got ten seconds."

But Gordon didn't need those ten seconds as their parent entered the lounge and headed for his desk. Jeff Tracy let out a bellow and shot into the air as a simultaneous hissing filled the room, followed by the loud snap of jaws.

"What in God's name is _that_ doing in here? Alan! Get your alligator off my chair, _now_!"

"Eglantine!" Alan shouted joyously. He scooped the docile reptile up, headed for the door, jerked to a halt and slowly turned round. "Wait a minute, if Eglantine's in here then what's in her enclosure?"

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on around here?" Jeff asked.

All eyes turned to Gordon. There was nothing else for it, but to come clean. With a conciliatory look plastered on his face he turned to Alan. "Sorry, bro. I don't know how it happened, but Eglantine got out of her enclosure. I searched high and low for her, baited a trap and everything, but I…"

"What with?" Gordon hadn't heard Grandma or Kyrano enter. "We heard someone scream," she explained.

"It was hardly a scream, Mother," Jeff scoffed.

"May I ask, Mr. Gordon, what you baited the trap with?" Kyrano enquired politely. "Or perhaps I might answer that myself. The fillet of beef and the tiger prawns?" he ventured.

With an abashed expression Gordon nodded. Mrs. Tracy gave her son an apologetic look and turned to her copper haired grandson. "It was _you_ who took the prawns?"

"Are you telling me that alligator has been running around loose here?" Jeff was incredulous. _"My Koi!"_

"Are fine." Gordon quickly mollified.

"You lost my alligator? For how long?" Alan demanded.

"A week," Gordon replied, sheepishly.

An explosion greeted his ears as he relayed that piece of news. "I don't know what all the fuss is about. She's back now."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Gordon gave him a bewildered look.

"That hissing pile of bones in Eglantine's enclosure. You put it there, now get rid of it."

"You mean there's more than one?" Jeff asked, nonplussed.

"Not for long." Alan vouched. "Gordon, I want that thing out of there by the time I bring Eglantine out."

"What am I going to do with it?"

"How should I know?" Alan replied. "Use your initiative."

- - - - - - - -

John leaned back, replete from the feast he'd just enjoyed. Clasping the back of his head in his hands he gently swayed his seat from side to side, listening to the hypnotic sounds of the old Enigma classic, '_The Screen Behind The Mirror'_. "I wonder what's happening on planet Tracy? I wonder if Eglantine's turned up yet? And I wonder if Gordon's been able to talk his way out of it if she hasn't?"

THE END.


	2. Loose Ends

LOOSE ENDS.

As the title suggests, this is the sequel to SNAP, to tie up the loose ends. Warning: there is some mild language but otherwise the story is suitable for all ages.

Senor Eduardo Vasquez and Senor Philippe Rodriguez Alvermontarez lied to Tin-Tin Kyrano when they told her the pygmy alligator: _sinensis palpebrosus_, they sold her wouldn't exceed eighteen inches. Even so, at three feet in length they are easy to handle, aren't they?

- - - - - - - -

I'm dedicating this story to Ellie ET for her unstinting support and loyalty and for being a great fan. Thankyou, Ellie ET, I've loved every one of your reviews. You've made me chuckle on more than one occasion with your tremendous sense of humour.

I'd also like to take this opportunity to mention all those who left reviews for SNAP. Some I've been able to thank via email, others I haven't, so my acknowledgements go to the following:

**Tikatu, FrankieC, Yvette, Liktra, Vorserkeien, Fellowriverrat, Quiller, Ellie ET, Purupuss, Rachie, Spense, darkhelmeti, Sweety The Chick and Amanda Tracy. **Thankyou everyone, for taking the time to read SNAP and leave a review. All your comments were greatly appreciated. I'm glad you enjoyed my story. If you read Loose Ends I hope it meets with the same measure of enjoyment SNAP did.

- - - - - - - -

The throbbing tempo of the instrumental music reverberated through the high-tec multi speakers, permeating the cavernous interior of Thunderbird Five's main deck. John Tracy's eyes drifted shut and a lazy smile played around the corners of his mouth in pleasure as the rich mellow cadence filled the air. The soft leather upholstered chair creaked protestingly as the blond haired astronaut leaned back. Locking his hands behind his head, John stretched to an almost horizontal position as the music washed over him, relaxing him into a languid stupor. He remained like that for several minutes, swaying languorously from side to side in sublime bliss. The lazy smile deepened, as he indulged in the images of his younger brother's recent antics in his frantic search for that errant reptile, and the secret pleasure it had afforded him. Thunderbird Five's main pilot knew exactly where Eglantine had been ensconced for the past week, up until the moment she'd affected her escape. Suddenly his eyes flashed open and his whole body went rigid. His face contorted into a mask of horrified realisation as it suddenly struck him, he'd forgotten about the cage. In the furore to locate the missing reptile, he'd overlooked it. That incriminating piece of evidence was still languishing in his room.

"Holy s#!" he mouthed, halting abruptly in mid swivel.

The chair tilted dangerously backwards, creaking ominously under the strain, alerting its occupant that he was within a hairs breadth of overbalancing as it hovered on a knife edge. Aware of his imminent plight, John abruptly shifted his balance, snaking out a hand to grasp the desk top. Breathing a hard sigh of relief he righted himself before leaping from the chair and bolting over to the control panel, were he opened a link to base. He hadn't fully formulated what he was going to say if his parent was still on duty and answered. His tight pensive face relaxed as the clear cut handsome features of his elder brother blinked with unexpected surprise and welcome at him.

"Well now, can't keep away hmm? Missing me already?"

Observing the formalities before broaching what was on his mind, John strained to see past Scott. "You alone?"

Scott cast a cryptic look around the room, "Sure looks that way."

"No chance of Dad overhearing me?"

Scott snorted a laugh. "You're safe. He's fully occupied trying to round up that replacement Gordon bought."

'_Replacement? Replacement for what? What's he on about?' _"Replacement?" John arched a brow, inquisitively.

"Oh that's right; you have no idea, have you? Gordon lost Alan's 'gator."

Schooling his features, John muttered evenly, "Careless of him," as he mulled over that word 'replacement.'

"That's what I said when he told me."

"What's this about a replacement?" John queried, suppressing the hideous idea that had begun to germinate.

"Gordon shot off to the mainland just before you left, to buy a replacement 'gator."

John's eyes dilated in shock. "He _didn't_?" he gasped, his expression was one of dazed disbelief. His mind began racing at the bombshell that had just been dropped in his lap, and its implications. If Gordon ever found out………

"The idiot!" he breathed.

"Huh?"

"He was _that _desperate?"

"You didn't see him. He was that desperate he was even prepared to risk Dad's wrath by jaunting over there fifteen minutes before you were due to take off."

John paled. '_All the more reason to make sure Gordon **never** finds out.' _"Things _have_ been happening on planet Tracy," John whistled.

"And that's not the half of it. Things started to liven up even more when Alan found out Gordon had tried to dupe him with a replacement." Scott then proceeded to fill John in.

- - - - - - - -

"It all kicked off after Alan told Gordon to use his initiative."

"It was using my initiative that got me into this in the first place," Gordon retorted. "Tell you what; I'll look after her while you go in."

"Like hell! D'you think I'd be mad enough to trust you with her after the last time you _looked after _my baby?"

"Your _baby_?" I don't think much to your gene pool if that's what you're producing." Gordon quipped, flicking a jaundiced eye over the reptile.

Alan's jaw jutted aggressively as several indiscreet sniggers erupted.

"I'll take real good care of her." Gordon tried the appeasement tactic.

"Not a chance," Alan retorted, as an image of a lethal hissing pile of bones flashed before him. It was an encounter he was in no hurry to repeat. "It's none negotiable. This is your mess, you clean it up!"

"I don't know what's gotten into you boys," Jeff intervened. "You've handled worse. You made short work of those giant alligators on the Ambro River; remember?"

Both sons faced him; feet planted firmly apart, both sporting equally stubborn looks.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Jeff growled, "It's not like you don't have experience," he said, observing the way the three foot docile gator was laying supine in Alan's arms. "One meek ineffectual little 'gator should be a cinch."

Gordon and Alan remained resolute and this prompted Jeff to snap, "Oh for heaven's sake, move aside." Squaring his shoulders and, with a determined look on his face, Jeff rolled up his sleeves and headed for the door. "I'll do it."

"Knock yourself out," Alan invited, airily.

"This I gotta see," Gordon said out of the corner of his mouth. "I'll bring the container."

"I'll give you a hand with that," Virgil offered, volte faced.

A few minutes later Alan witnessed an action replay of his earlier encounter with the cantankerous reptile. Jeff proved he still had what it took and that he was every bit as agile as his son by diving towards the container and vaulting nimbly over it, executing an impressive inverted rolling manoeuvre as he reached for the exit. He swung the gate hard, muttering something colourful as the sounds of snapping and hissing filled the air, a hairsbreadth behind him.

"Can't think what's gotten into it," Gordon drawled, sheepishly. "It wasn't like that when I bought it."

Jeff turned to his auburn haired son. "You and your bright ideas!"

"Don't know what your problem is, Dad," Alan said, unfazed. "It's only a little spirited."

Jeff straightened his clothes, ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair and turned. He gave his youngest born a calculating look. "Spirited eh? Well since you seem to know so much about it, crocodile Dundee, you deal with it."

Alan opened his mouth in protest, amid several sniggers, but was left addressing fresh air as his parent strode forcefully toward the house. His cocksure demeanour instantly evaporated as he noted the alligator watching him with a baleful glower. "Gordon Bennett!" he said, taking an imperceptible step backwards.

Mrs. Tracy, who had been quietly watching the proceedings, said casually, "It seems to me that if someone were to have asked my opinion, I'd have suggested using bait."

Gordon rolled his eyes and shook his head. At Alan's mystified look he said, "It's already been tried. It didn't work."

Mrs. Tracy, tutted. "'Course it didn't. You used the wrong bait."

Both waited expectantly, wearing insolent looks.

"Try using your 'gator. He's male. And, unless he's batting for the other side, her pheromones should drive him wild; long enough to entice him into that cage you're using as a shield." Having delivered the obvious, she headed off, in a no nonsense fashion, in the wake of her son, leaving her grandsons staring after her.

- - - - - - - -

Selecting visual, Jeff jabbed out the number on the business card that Tin-tin had handed him, glancing up briefly as his sons breezed into the lounge. He listened to the ringing tone and waited. Within seconds the screen sprang into life and he was looking into the dark Latin features of a middle-aged suited businessman.

With urbane smoothness Senor Eduardo Vasquez addressed the screen, "Good afternoon, 'Exotic Reptiles.' Eduardo speaking, how may I help?"

"You sold my son a lethal pygmy alligator," Jeff said, without preamble.

Senor Vasquez's suave façade slipped and a slight twitch could be observed afflicting his left eye as he registered the terse accusing tone. But ever the consummate salesman, he quickly recovered and, adopting a guarded expression of supreme innocence said, "And you are?"

"The name's Tracy. Jefferson Tracy."

"Tracy, Tracy?" Senor Vasquez stroked his chin thoughtfully and presented a slightly puzzled countenance to the screen. "The name does not ring a bell. Tracy you say?"

"That's right."

"One moment, sir." Senor Eduardo quickly pressed the privacy button. The colour drained from his face as the significance of the name finally registered and he realised who he was dealing with. This man would not be the pushover his son had been. He withdrew a crisp white linen handkerchief from his top pocket and carefully mopped his brow.

'_Tracy, or not, I'm **not **having that damned reptile back! I'd rather risk a dose of botulism every Sunday for a year; courtesy of my Mother-in Law's cooking than allow that thing back on these premises!'_

Taking a deep breath and plastering a slick salesman's smile on his face, he recommenced the call. "You wish to extend the seven day cooling off period?" he offered, urbanely.

"No I do not!" Jeff emphasized each word staccato fashion.

"Then how may I help you, sir?"

"I want it returned."

"There is something wrong with it, sir?"

"Apart from the fact it's breathing, you mean?" Jeff retorted, archly.

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"The animal's lethal."

"Sir, we do not sell dangerous animals." Senor Vasquez pressed an index finger to his left eye in an attempt to stem the twitching.

"I suggest you redefine your descriptions of dangerous. Had I not been agile…….but I'm not here to debate the issue with you. I want the animal returned."

"I see, sir," Senor Vasquez replied, stiffly. "You have a bill of sale?"

"Naturally."

"One moment then, while I check my records."

Jeff was left looking at the swirling interlude pattern on the vid-screen. Several minutes later the salesman's face reappeared, sporting the same slick smile. "We do not appear to have a record of any sale for a pygmy alligator to anyone by the name of Tracy," he said airily. "You are sure you bought it from here, sir?"

Jeff pressed the secrecy button and turned to Gordon. "Well?"

"Yeah, it was them alright."

He lifted his finger off the button to reveal the smooth Latin features waiting expectantly. "My son is certain."

"Perhaps some receipt of purchase might help?"

Jeff again disconnected the link, "You've got a receipt I take it?"

Gordon slowly lifted his hands from his pockets and shifted his weight nervously onto his other foot. Casting a sideways look at Alan, he replied, "Erm not exactly."

"What d'you mean, not exactly?"

"I threw it away."

"You did _what_?" Jeff thundered.

"But if he checks the reference number," Gordon helpfully held out a crumpled slip of paper he'd forgotten to dispose of, from his pocket, and handed it to his parent, "that'll prove I bought it there."

"Your credit card will have the transaction registered."

"I paid cash." Again Gordon cast a furtive glance at Alan. "I didn't want it traced back to me," he supplied.

Jeff rolled his eyes and reconnected the call. "It seems it was a cash transaction. My son has given me the reference number of the animal. It is 694032795."

"I'm afraid that won't suffice, sir," Senor Vasquez bluffed. "Anyone can quote a reference number. Without a receipt we don't do refunds."

"I don't want a refund. You can keep the money. Just take the reptile back…..hello? Hello! Well how d'you like that? He cut me off," Jeff said, staring at the blank screen.

"Sooooo, what's plan B, Dad?" Virgil enquired, lightly.

Jeff gave him a quelling look. "You don't think I've got one eh? I'm gonna put out a call through to the Australian Reptile Zoo at Beerwah in Queensland. I seem to recall they have a rescue programme for unwanted pets. I'm sure he'll get a good home there."

- - - - - - - -

"So, Dad made the call and they confirmed they'd be happy to take him, said they ran a specialised rehabilitation programme just for reptiles with his er….hang-ups. All we had to do was deliver him. That's why they're all busy outside right now. Grandma's organizing them as we speak."

"Holy s#!" John breathed. "Things really have been happening on planet Tracy, haven't they?" he repeated.

Scott grinned. "'Knock yourself out', Alan had said to Dad. And he almost did just that. You'd have been proud of the old man if you'd seen the way he outmanoeuvred that 'gator earlier…….but I'm getting away from the reason you called. So, John, what can I do for you? Go ahead, spit it out. What's on your mind?" Scott prompted, as John hesitated. Was it his imagination, or was his brother studiously avoiding eye contact with him. Scott had noticed the abashed expression on his normally calm controlled brother's face as he'd listened to the unfolding narrative.

"Has Grandma been in my room yet?"

Scott thought it an odd question but answered evenly that she hadn't, yet.

"Thank God for small mercies," John mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Listen, Scott? I want your word that you'll treat what I'm about to say in the strictest confidence."

Scott arched a brow, intrigued. "Go on, you have my full attention."

It wasn't his imagination, Scott concluded, as John rubbed the back of his neck in a gesture Scott recognised well as meaning his brother was edgy about something..

"I need you to do me a er small favour."

"What have you been up to?"

Just promise me you won't say anything."

"Where have I heard that before?" Scott drawled, dryly.

"Just promise me."

"Okay; you have my word. Now, what's going on?"

John cast Scott a sheepish glance, "You know how boring it can get at times, between rescues?"

Scott nodded in agreement. "Sure. Go on."

"I just wanted to relieve the boredom, and besides, no real harm was done, or it wouldn't have been, if he'd kept his cool and not panicked."

Scott's eyes narrowed. "Who panicked?"

"Gordon. I can't believe the idiot went out and bought another 'gator", he muttered wryly to himself. Look, Scott, there's something in my room, something I forgot to put away before I left."

Scott waited with a look of burning curiosity on his face.

"It's important no-one finds it, and there's no-one I'd rather trust to keep this safe than you. I want your word you'll tell no-one and that you'll hide it in a safe place until I return."

"Do I want to know what you've been up to?"

"Just promise me, Scott, that whatever happens, you won't let Gordon find out, or Alan for that matter."

"I could just go along and take a peek right now, what's to stop me?"

"I changed the combo, as a precautionary measure. The only one who can override it is Grandma when she goes to do the bedding and dust round. Scott, are you going to help me or not?"

"Sure, I'll help. What is it you want me to dispose of?"

John hesitated before quickly mumbling, "A cage."

"Cage?"

"Don't worry; it folds into a compactable shape for easy storage," he rushed on. "And don't ask; you don't want to know."

"A cage? And yeah, I _do_ want to know. What d'you want with a cage?"

A sudden alert look came into Scott's eyes, "You didn't? Eglantine?"

"It was just a bit of fun." John shrugged.

"You had the 'gator in your room the whole time?" Scott asked, incredulous.

"Things would have worked out too, if Gordon had kept his cool. How was I supposed to know he'd panic and go out and buy another 'gator?"

Scott threw back his head and laughed at the irony of the situation. "Wake up and smell the coffee. This is Gordon we're talking about. You should have had all your bases covered, knowing you were dealing with him."

"You understand now why it's imperative he never finds out about this?"

The urgency in his tone transmitted itself to the eldest born, who knew exactly how Gordon would react if he ever discovered that one of the worst weeks of his life on the island had been courtesy of a prank, instigated by the quietest of his brothers.

"If only that damned 'gator hadn't escaped!"

"It's not like you to be so sloppy."

"There must have been a fault with the cage door, it's the only explanation."

- - - - - - - -

Postscript:

4:37am the following morning:

"Easily manoeuvrable, my eye!" Scott groused, as he struggled to get a suitable grip on the cage. Having reached the lower floor, and approaching the elevator to the basement, he lifted one end, loosing his grip on the other, which hit the floor heavily, releasing the spring loaded mechanism with a decisive click. The titanium and carbon steel cage unfolded, springing crisply into life before his eyes. His attempts to suppress it by stamping a foot on it proved futile. While battling to close the cage, he noted the appearance of a pair of sandals entering his line of vision. Slowly his gaze travelled upwards until they met and locked with a pair of curious amber ones. Scott heard the defective cage door creak ajar and snaked out a foot to restrain it as Gordon continued to monitor him. Anyone looking at it couldn't fail to conclude what the contraption was, or what it had held. He shuffled uncomfortably and braced himself as he watched Gordon mentally working it out. Gordon's eyes widened in shock. He unfolded his arms, stepped away from the wall and he raised himself to his full height as he reached the right conclusion. He transferred his gaze from the cage back to Scott. "You _wouldn't_? You _didn't_?"

Having given his word, Scott realised he had little option but to take the wrap. '_John, you owe me, **big time**!'_

THE END.

11


End file.
